Bratz: It's A Love Story
by lightuptheskyxo
Summary: Summary inside
1. Summary

**Bratz: It's A Love Story**

**Summary**

Stiles High's school play is Romeo & Juliet and Meygan got the part of Juliet. She's super excited and even more excited when she finds out who's playing her Romeo. It's her crush of two years and the hottest football jock at Stiles High, Justin Malado, a junior. As they start rehearsing lines together, they soon start connecting and becoming friends. Will Meygan and Justin turn their fake love story, into a real one? Read to find out.


	2. Chapter 1: Excitement

**Bratz: It's A Love Story**

**Chapter 1: Excitement**

"I got it!" squealed 15-year-old Meygan Landerson as she looked over the list on the school's bulliten board. The list revealed who got the parts in the school play, Romeo & Juliet. Meygan was so excited that she didn't even bother to finish looking over the list. She just wanted to find her friends. She headed toward the cafeteria, and on her way, she ran into two of her friends, Sasha Johnson and Dana Donovan. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Sasha asked with her hands on her hips. "To tell you that I got the part of Juliet in the play." Meygan answered. "That's great Megs." Dana said. Sasha nodded her head in agreement and they both hugged Meygan. After they let go, they all went into the cafeteria. Meygan looked around and noticed the rest of the gang, sitting at the table. She quickly got a Gatorade from the vending machine, then made her way over to the table. Her blonde-haired friend, Cloe Smith, looked up and said, "Hey Meygan. Where have you been?" "Looking over the list for the play," Meygan answered. "I got the part as Juliet in the play." "That's awesome Megs." said her brown-haired friend, Yasmin Montes. Her other friends, Fianna Mikaya, Jade Suarez, Nevra Adams, Cameron Sampson, Eitan Cancade, Dylan Anderson, and Koby Daniels, all agreed. "Thanks guys." Meygan blushed. "Who's gonna play Romeo?" "Oh my God," Meygan said. "I was so wrapped up in me getting Juliet, that I didn't even look." "Well look later," Yasmin said. "But if we don't leave now, we're gonna be late for class." The girls and guys got up and went on off to their classes.

"RRRIIINNNGGG!" went the bell that afternoon. It was 3:05 PM and it was the dismissal bell. Meygan walked out of Mr. Del Rio's classroom and over to the bulliten board, which was posted near the main entrance of the building. She braced herself to see who would be playing her Romeo, then looked over the list. The list read:

________

Romeo's Mom................................................Dawn Johansson

Romeo's Dad.................................................Mark Finland

Juliet.............................................................Meygan Landerson

Romeo..........................................................Justin Marlados

Meygan almost screamed when she found out who was playing Romeo. Not only was Justin the hottest junior at Stiles High, but he had been Meygan's crush for the past two years. She quickly ran outside to see if she could find her friends. She looked around and finally saw Yasmin talking to Hannah. She made her way over and said, "Excuse me, but I need to talk to you Yasmin." "But me and Hannah have a skateboarding match on Saturday," Yasmin explained. "We're discussing strategy. Now what is it?" "I found out who'll be playing Romeo." Meygan said. "Who is it?" Yasmin aksed. "Justin Marlados." Meygan answered. Yasmin squealed with excitement, then said, "Oh my God, that's so awesome. Especially since you've been crushing on him for two years." Meygan blushed, then said, "I gotta go. Later." Yasmin and Hannah waved. Meygan got to her car, started the engine, then headed home.

"Mom," Meygan announced as she walked into her house. "I'm home." "I'm in the kitchen honey." said Valerie Landerson from the kitchen. Meygan went into the kitchen and kissed her mother's cheek. "How was your day?" Valerie asked. "Awesome," Meygan answered. "I found out that I got the part of Juliet in the play." "That's wonderful honey," Valerie said. "Who's your Romeo?" "Justin Marlados." Meygan answered. "Who is he?" Valerie asked. "You know Mr. Marlados, who owns the fish market downtown," Meygan explained. "Justin is his son." Valerie thought for a second, then said, "Oh, I do know who that is." Meygan nodded, then said, "I'm going upstairs. "Later." She went on upstairs with her bags and went to her room. She closed the door and called her friends. She was just so excited about Justin being her Romeo.

Chapter 1 done. Chapter 2 coming soon. Hope you liked. R&R


	3. Chapter 2: Rehearsal Date

**Chapter 2: Rehearsal Date**

It had been about 2 weeks and it was now time for rehearsals to start. Meygan stood next to Dawn on the stage and got her script. She saw Yasmin and Cloe taking pictures of her while she was standing up there. "Hey Megs," said Justin. "Do you wanna rehearse lines together?" Meygan almost screamed when he asked her that. However, she kept her cool, and answered, "Sure. Just name the time and place." "Uh," Justin thought. "How about the Stilesville Library, 10:00 AM, Saturday morning?" "That sounds good," Meygan said. "I'll see you then." Justin smiled, nodded, then walked off the stage. Meygan followed the rest of the cast and crew. Yasmin and Cloe were still snapping pics of her. "Can you guys stop with the pics now?" Meygan asked. "Sure," Yasmin answered as she smoothed out her Milly NY green-and-gold brocade print dress. "We'll stop. Cloe quit it." Cloe flashed a cheesy grin and put down the camera. "Ready for Ice Cream?" Meygan asked. "Yeah," Cloe answered. "I've been ready." The girls rolled their eyes, then headed on out.

"I so needed this." Meygan stated as she and the girls sat around a table at the ice cream parlor. They were chatting over Hot Fudge Sundaes, with nuts of course. "Me too." Yasmin agreed, being careful not to spill anything on her dress. "Ok Megs," Cloe said as she took a bite of her sundae. "Spill. What did Justin say to you?" Meygan's cheeks suddenly turned bright scarlet. "Well," she managed to say. "He asked if I wanted to rehearse lines with him, and-" "OMG," Cloe interrupted through a mouthful of food. "So he basically asked you out?" "Let her finish Cloe." Yasmin nudged her best friend. "Not really Angel," Meygan finally answered. "We do sorta have to reahearse them together, because we are Romeo and Juliet. Anyway, and he said that we could meet on Saturday at 10 AM, at the Stilesville Library." "Like you even get up that early on a Saturday." Yasmin said. "I will if I'm gonna be with Justin." Meygan said, taking a bite of her sundae. "Oh please," Cloe said. "Don't make me laugh. You're the Meygan that gets up at like, noon on Saturdays." "Not all the time," Meygan defended herself. "Just occasionally." Yasmin and Cloe looked at Meygan and snickered a little. "You guys suck big time." Meygan chuckled. Cloe and Yasmin finally burst out laughing. The three girls finished up their ice cream, then headed on home.

**Saturday Morning**

Meygan awoke early that Saturday morning. Friday went by in a blur, and she was a bit happy about that. She cheerfully headed downstairs and into the kitchen. Her mother was on the phone and her little brother was busy playing with his trucks on the floor. She waved at her mother, then said, "Hey Mike. What ya doin?" "Playin with my trucks," answered the little 4-year-old. "Wanna play with me?" "Sorry little man," Meygan answered as she knelt down to his height. "But I have some studying to do today." "For your play," Michael said. "Mommy said that we were gonna go and see it. I wanna see my big sister on stage, acting like a princess." Meygan laughed and gave her little brother a hug. "Love you Mike." "Love you too Meygan." Michel said as he wrapped his arms around his sister's neck. "Look at my kids." Valerie said. Meygan picked up her little brother and put him in the chair beside her. She then sat down beside him and asked, "So where's Thomas?" "Upstairs," Valerie answered. "He'll be down in a second." Thomas was Meygan's stepfather and Mike's real father. Meygan's father passed away when she was only two, so she didn't understand then. But, as she got older, she learned more and more and saw old pictures of her dad, and half of the time, the pictures made her cry. "I'm hungry mommy." Mike said softly. "I'm finishing up your eggs now." Valerie said as her husband, Thomas walked into the kitchen. "Hey hon." he said. "Hey." Valerie said. She gave him a quick hug. Thomas turned to Meygan and Michael and said, "Morning kids." "Morning daddy." Mike said. "Morning Tom." Meygan said. Thomas hugged both of them, then sat down in the chair. "So, what's for breakfast?" he asked. "Pancakes, Eggs, and Bacon." Valerie answered as she set out the plates with food. Meygan's cell phone rang, so she got up to get it. She looked at saw that it was Dana, so she answered with a, "Megs here." "Hey Meg-a-roo," Dana said. "What's this I hear about you having a date today?" "Yasmin and Cloe." Meygan muttered. "What?" Dana asked. "Nothing," Meygan said. "But yeah, it's not really a date. We have to rehearse lines together, and besides, he has a girlfriend." "Sounds like a date to me." Dana said. "Whatever Sugar Shoes," Meygan said. "Can I eat in peace please?" "Sure," Dana said. "Call me after your date." "Dana, it's not a date," Meygan clarified. "So, shut up, please. Between you, Cloe, and Yasmin, I don't know who's worse." "Love you too Meg-a-roo," Dana said. "Bye sis." "Love you," Meygan said. "Bye." She pushed end on her phone and started eating. The family was eating in silence, but Tom broke the ice by saying, "So what's this about a date today Megs?" "It's not a date," Meygan said as she put down her fork. "We're just going over lines. He has a girlfriend anyway." Seeing his sister's frustration, Michael reached over and hugged Meygan. "Thanks little dude." Meygan said as she returned the hug. She finished up her breakfast, took her plate to the sink, then headed upstairs. After taking a hot shower, and getting dressed, she headed on out with her handbag, sunglasses, script, and her keys.

"Where is Justin?" Meygan thought aloud. She meant to just think it. She had been at the library for about fifteen minutes, and Justin still hadn't showed up. She figured that he wasn't coming, so she decided to go home. As soon as she stood up, she saw Justin come around the corner. "Hey Megs." he greeted. "Hey Justin," Meygan greeted as she sat back down. "What's up?" "Nothing much," Justin said. "Sorry I'm late. I was helping my dad fix the car." Meygan nodded, then noticed a girl standing behind Justin. She had tanned skin, and long dark hair. She was wearing a black tank top, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of black and white sneakers. Meygan instantly recognized her as Mercedes, Justin's girlfriend. "I hope you don't mind if I brought Mercedes," Justin said as she held on to his girlfriend's hand. "We're going out after this, and she thought that it wouldn't make sense for me to drive back to Delancy Avenue, then to downtown Stilesville." Meygan nodded, then said, "Hey Mercedes." "Hey Meygan," Mercedes said. "Congrats on the part. You're gonna be a true star." "Thanks." Meygan said. Mercedes sat down beside Justin, and then, watched as Meygan and Justin started going over lines.

"That was really fun." Meygan commented as she, Justin, and Mercedes walked out of the library. "It was," Justin agreed. "We'll have to go over lines some more another day." Meygan nodded, then saw Mercedes whisper something in Justin's ear. "Okay," Justin said turning to Meygan. "Megs, wanna come down to the ice cream parlor with us? It would be fun to have you hangin' with us." "No thanks," Meygan answered. "I don't wanna be a third wheel. You guys go on." "You sure?" Mercedes asked. Meygan was about to change her mind, but then remembered that she and Cloe were supposed to meet at the Uptown Fashion Mall in twenty minutes. "I'm sure," Meygan said. "I have to meet my friend at the mall anyway. See you guys later." She got into her car and went off down the street.

Chapter 2 done. Chapter 3 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	4. Chapter 3: Surprise Date

**Chapter 3: Surprise Date**

"Alright class," said Ms. Manning, early Monday morning. "Who wants to read next?" All the students in the class were super bored, only because they were reading Jane Eyre. The Bratz were sitting at their table, doing stuff to pass the time. Sasha was hiding her phone behind her purse, and texting Eitan, who was on the other side of the room. Cloe was hiding her iPod in her purse, and listening to music. Yasmin was hiding her phone behind her purse, and texting Cameron and Hannah, who were both on the other side of the room. Jade was doodling all over her notebook. "Since no one will volunteer, then I'll have to pick," said Ms. Manning. "So, Yasmin, will you-" She was cut off by the sound of the bell. "Saved by the bell." Yasmin said. She and the gang put their stuff away, got their things, and filed out of the classroom along with the other students. "Oh my God," Yasmin said. "I am so glad that the bell rang, because I so didn't know where we were." "Neither did I." Sasha said. The girls went to their lockers. Meygan, Dana, Nevra, and Fianna were already there. "Hey girls," Meygan greeted as the others waved. "What's up?" "Nothin' much," Yasmin answered as she and the gang got their stuff for History class. "Just chillin. How was your rehearsal with Justin?" "It was okay," Meygan answered as they all shut their lockers and headed to Mrs. Reyes' room for class. "I mean, it would have been amazing if Mercedes hadn't been there." "She was with him?" Cloe asked. "Yeah," Meygan answered. "Because they had a date after our rehearsal. They asked me to come with them because they were going for ice cream, but I had to meet Angel at the mall." Cloe smiled, then the girls went on to class.

**Lunch Time**

"What the heck is this on this tray?" Cloe asked as she poked at her food on the tray. The girls were sitting down at their table, outside in the Lunch Courtyard. "It's supposed to be mashed potatoes." Yasmin answered as she took a bite of her cheeseburgar. "Is it supposed to be this lumpy?" Cloe asked as she scooped some up, then let in drop back onto the tray. "If Fianna made it, then yeah, it is." Sasha joked. Everyone laughed, even Fianna. "I'll have you know that I'm getting better at making mashed potatoes." Fianna chuckled. "How so?" Jade asked. "I use the boxed kind." Fianna answered. The girls laughed again. "Oh my God," Meygan said. "You guys are so crazy." Sasha was about to say something else, but then said, "Oh my God, Justin's coming this way. Act normal." "Justin who?" Meygan asked. "Your Justin." Sasha answered. The girls acted like they were doing nothing. "Hello ladies," Justin greeted when he got to their table. "You all look nice today." "Thank you Justin." the girls said, well, all except Meygan, who was embarassed by her friends. "So Meygan," Justin said, turning to Meygan. "I was thinking, well, maybe we could go and grab a bite to eat this afternoon after school." Meygan was about to scream, but kept her cool and answered, "Sure. I'll met you out front this afternoon." "Cool," Justin said as he started walking. "Later." Meygan waved. The girls made sure he was all the way across the courtyard before they started squealing. "OMG," Cloe said. "He just asked you out. And he has a girlfriend." "I know," Meygan said. "I'm just shocked that he asked me out." "Fix your hair up before you walk out of this building this afternoon missy." Sasha said. The girls laughed, finished their lunch, then finished up their day.

**3 P.M.**

After messing around with her hair in the bathroom, Meygan walked out of Stiles High School that afternoon to find Justin waiting for her by her black Mercedes Benz. "Hey Megs." he greeted. "Hey Justin," Meygan said, noticing that his Silver Volvo was parked right beside hers. "Where's Mercedes?" Meygan asked. "You're standing right beside it." Justin joked. Meygan laughed and said, "I'm not talking about my car." "I know," Justin said, smiling. "Just jokin' with ya. Anyway, she said that she couldn't hang with us today because she's got several tests to study for." "Oh." Meygan said, knowing that Justin was referring to the Junior Mid-Terms. The Sophmores had some coming up to. She got into her car and Justin got into his. After they were both settled, Meygan followed Justin out of the parking lot.

"Thanks for the burger," Meygan thanked Justin at the burger joint. "I could've paid though." She and Justin were at Marcy's Burger Joint in downtown Stilesville. "It's okay," Justin said. "Just consider it as, kinda a gift from a friend." Meygan smiled and said, "Thanks." Justin nodded and smiled. He couldn't seem to take his gaze off of Meygan. Her gorgeous hazel eyes, her shiny red hair. It was just, something about her. He managed to take his gaze off of her, and look down at the table. "So," Meygan said. "Uh, thanks again for the burger thing." "You're welcome." Justin said. He and Meygan finished their burgers, then went their separate ways.

Chapter 3 done. Chapter 4 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review. Sorry for the long update.


	5. 4: Harmless Flirtation and Break Up

**Chapter 4: Harmless Flirtation and Break Up **

The next couple weeks passed in a blur as Meygan and Justin rehearsed lines over the phone, over MySpace, over just about every little thing. They were really good friends by now, and Meygan sometimes would forget that she and Justin were supposed to be working together, not being the best of buddies. Anyway, it was Thursday morning now and Meygan was in the Library, since it was second period and it was her Study Hall period. She had the earbuds in her ear and was listening to her iPod while working on the review packet for her History exam. She was all into her music and her work, when she felt someone poke her in her sides. She looked up to see Justin standing over her, smiling. "Hey." she greeted, taking the earbuds out. "What ya up to?" Justin asked as he sat down beside her. "Nothin'really," Meygan answered as she turned off her iPod and put it in her purse. "Just workin' on some stuff for my History exam." "Sweet," Justin said. "I got some studying to do too. It's for Triganometry." That was a really big word that Meygan didn't know very well. "Triga-what?" Meygan asked. "Don't worry about it," Justin said smiling. "It's really complicated." He let Meygan take a look at the problems in the math book. "My head hurts now." Meygan joked, rubbing her head. Justin laughed and said, "You know what, you're really funny." "Well." Meygan said, flashing a cheesy grin. Justin laughed again, then scooted a little closer to Meygan. Meygan felt the butterflies in her stomach. He started leaning toward her, and their lips were just centimeters from touching, when the bell rang. "Oh snap." Meygan said, scooting back. Justin was embarrassed too. "Come on," he said. "Let's head to lunch." "Okay." Meygan said. She and Justin got their things, then went to lunch.

"So then I was like, 'no way', and she's like, 'yes way'." Jade explained, telling a story from what happened the night before on the phone with Dana. The girls were sitting around their table outside in the Lunch Courtyard. "And now I want you to be like, 'I'll shut up now'." Yasmin joked. "Funny." Jade said, laughing as well. "Girls," Sasha said. "Look what I see." The girls turned to see what Sasha was talking about. They saw Meygan and Justin, walking toward them, talking and laughing. "Okay Megs," Justin said. "Here's your stop. See ya this afternoon." "Bye." Meygan said. Justin gave her a quick hug, then headed over to his table. Meygan sat down to see seven smiling faces looking at her. "Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Meygan asked. "You and Justin," Nevra said. "Hmm, sounds like a perfect couple to me." Meygan threw a french fry at Nevra. Nevra caught it in her mouth and said, "Nice Megs." "You do know that him and Mercedes are together right?" Fianna asked. "Yeah," Meygan answered, deciding not to tell the girls about what happened between her and Justin. "It's just harmless hanging out." Meygan felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around. Mercedes and one of her friends were standing before her. "Hey Mercedes." Meygan greeted, standing up. "Look you little sophmore," Mercedes said. "I'm watching you with my Justin. Check yourself." She turned and walked away. Meygan sat down and rolled her eyes. "Whatever." she said. She finished up her lunch, dumped her tray, then headed to her next class. After that, she finished her day.

**Rehearsal, After School**

Meygan had tons of thoughts on her mind, and most of them, weren't about the play. They were about what Mercedes had said to her earlier that day. Her thoughts were interuped when Justin said, "Megs." Meygan looked up and said, "Sorry. What did you say?" "I was asking you if you wanted to go and get some coffee after this." Justin answered. "Oh," Meygan said, not caring what Mercedes said anymore. "Sure." They finished up their rehearsal, then left out.

The sun was setting over Stilesville as Meygan and Justin sat inside Starbucks. Meygan was looking at Justin, as he argued with Mercedes on the phone. "Whatever, Mercedes," Justin said. "Fine then, she's a better person than you anyway." Meygan heard Mercedes still talking when Justin snapped his phone shut. "Sorry about that." Justin said. Meygan nodded and took a sip of her latte'. "So," she started. "Are you guys, like.." She trailed off. "Yeah," Justin answered. "We're through." "She seems to think that I'm stealing you away from her," Meygan said, recalling what happened earlier in the day. "She told me today that I better check myself, and that she was watching me and you." "I heard about that," Justin said. "Yasmin told me in Art class today, so I talked to Mercedes and we argued then, out front when before I came to rehearsal." Meygan looked down at the table. "So," Justin continued. "Yeah, we're over." Meygan nodded, then looked out the window. She noticed that her good friend Yasmin was walking across the parking lot with her boyfriend, Cameron. They had only been together for six months. "There's Yasmin right there." she spoke up. Justin looked and saw Yasmin. "Yeah." he said. Yasmin and Cameron soon walked in. When they saw Meygan and Justin, they came over to the table. "Hey guys." they said. "Hey." Meygan said. Justin waved. "Oh," Meygan said. "Here's your mirror, Yas. I've been meaning to give it to you all day." She handed the compact mirror to Yasmin. "Thanks a lot," she said. "Anyways, when's opening night for the play?" "Day after tomorrow." Justin answered. "Okay," Yasmin said. "My mom is coming too, so, yeah." "Mine's coming as well." Cameron said. "We're going to get our table," Yasmin said. "See you later." Meygan and Justin waved as Cameron and Yasmin headed over to their table. "Justin," Meygan said, forcing herself to ask this question. "D-do you have feelings for me?" After it was out, Meygan realized how stupid it actually sounded. She looked down at the table, but lifted her head up when she felt Justin's hand over hers. "I actually do," he answered. "I really like you, but I didn't know if you felt the same way." Now was Meygan's chance to tell Justin how she felt. "I've liked you for two years," she finally answered. "But I didn't even think to tell you, because you had Mercedes, and I thought that you wouldn't wanna date me." "Why did you think that?" Justin asked. Meygan shrugged. "You wanna go and walk along the beach after this?" Justin asked. Meygan smiled and answered, "Sure." Justin smiled and he and Meygan finished up their coffee.

Chapter 4 done. Chapter 5 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review. (P.S. Sorry for the long update. Had a major writer's block.) :)


	6. Chapter 5: Start Of Something New

**Chapter 5: Start Of Something New**

Meygan walked down the hallways of Stiles High with her friend, Dana, the next morning. They were on their way to the Bratz Corner, so they could talk before class. Everyone seemed to be staring at Meygan, and she really didn't know why. Soon, Jayden, a senior football jock, came up to her and said, "Nice catch, Megs." "What are you talking about?" Meygan asked, looking up at him. "Yeah, Jay," Dana chipped in. "Hurry because we have somewhere to go." "I'm talking about you and Justin going out now," Jayden answered. "He told me and a couple of the other guys about you guys going down to the beach for a walk yesterday." "It was just a walk, Jayden," Meygan said, rolling her eyes and hugging her books to her chest. "Chill out and stop acting like a dork." She and Dana pushed past him and walked down the hall. Half-way to the corner, Meygan heard someone go, "Meygan, wait up." She turned around to see Justin racing up to her. "Hey." she greeted. "Hey," Justin said as he came up. "And hi Dana." Dana smiled and waved, then said, "Megs, I'm goin' to the corner, comin'?" "I'll meet up with you later." Meygan answered. Dana smiled, then turned and went off down the hall. "So what's up?" Meygan asked as she looked at Justin. "Nothin much," Justin answered. "Just heading over to the gym. I have gym this early in the morning, and it sucks." "I don't have gym until seventh period." Meygan smiled. Justin smiled back, then hugged Meygan. "I'll catch you later." he said. "Okay," Meygan said, as the bell sounded. "See you later." Justin smiled, then headed down the hall, while Meygan headed down to Mr. Joyner's class.

**Lunchtime**

"That's so not funny, Fianna." squealed Sasha, as Fianna threw several french fries at her. The Bratz were sitting at the table, with the boys, waiting for Meygan. "Love you too, Sash." Fianna giggled. Sasha giggled as well, along with the other girls. "Where's Megs?" Yasmin asked, taking a bite of her cold cut sub. "She should be coming," Nevra answered. "More like she better be coming." Yasmin rolled her eyes, then laughed. "There she is." said Jade, noticing that Meygan was coming, with Justin by her side. "Here's your stop." Justin said when they got to the table. "Thanks." Meygan said. She put her tray down, then hugged Justin. "See you later." Justin said, smiling. "See ya." Meygan said back, smiling. She sat down and Justin walked off. Once again, Meygan saw the smiling faces of her girls. "Stop that you guys." she said. "Justin and Meygan," Nevra said. "Nice ring to it." "Or Meygan and Justin." Fianna added. Meygan rolled her eyes and smiled. "Hannah's coming." Nevra announced. Yasmin turned around and saw her friend, who had only been in Stilesville for about a year now. "Hi guys." Hannah greeted. "Hi Hannah." greeted the whole gang. "What's up Hannah?" Yasmin asked. "Nothing much," Hannah answered. "I went roller skating with Tabby." Tabby lived on Hannah's street, and was a good friend of Yasmin's as well. "Did you have fun?" Nevra asked. "Yeah," Hannah answered. "Apart from the falling down." "Don't feel bad girl," Fianna said. "I fell and broke my arm, the joys of roller skating." The girls laughed, including Hannah. "Did you run into something like I did?" Hannah asked. "Yeah," Fianna answered. "I ran into that big statue that's covered with graffiti." "I ran into a tree." Hannah said. "Did you not see it?" Cloe asked, laughing. "I saw it," Hannah chuckled. "And I tried to slow down and avoid the tree, but it backfired." "Oh my God, girl." Meygan said. The girls laughed, then Hannah said, "Yasmin, we have skateboarding practice tomorrow afternoon." "Gotcha, Hannah," Yasmin said. "Meet you there." "Okay," Hannah said. "Bye." "Bye." Yasmin said. Hannah turned and went off to her table. "She's a really nice person." Jade commented. "I know," Yasmin said. "She's insane." "Clearly." Sasha chuckled. The girls laughed, finished up their lunch, then finished up their day.

"So, class," said Mr. Del Rio that afternoon. "That concludes our lecture on respect. Detention for everyone the next time a substitute leaves me a note like that." Meygan, Dana, Yasmin, and Cloe had a table together in this class, Biology Part I, a totally bogus class that Stiles High decided to make up. Meygan rolled her eyes and sighed. Why did Mr. Del Rio have to spend a whole class period on respect? The dismissal bell sounded and everyone filed out of the classroom. Meygan headed down to her locker, only to find Justin standing there waiting for her. "Hey gorgeous." he greeted. Meygan blushed, then said, "Hey. What's up?" "Nothin' much," Justin answered. "Got lots of homework in Trig, and from the looks of it, it's gonna take most of the night, so do you mind if we video chat on Skype tonight?" "That's cool." Meygan said as she took her backpack out of her locker and stuffed her Biology book in it. After zippping it up, she put the bag on her back, then slammed her locker door shut. "Are you ready?" Justin asked. "Yeah." Meygan answered. She quickly got a sip of water from the water fountain, then she and Justin walked toward the front of the school. On their way out, Justin held onto Meygan's hand. She thought it was weird at first, but then, came around and liked it. They were holding hands, maybe a sign that they were a couple. Meygan didn't even know what they were. At first, they were just a couple of friends rehearsing lines together for a play. Now, it looked like they were more than just friends. When they got out to Meygan's car, Justin hugged Meygan tight. Then, to her surprise, he kissed her softly. After they parted, they smiled at eachother. "That was nice, Justin." Meygan finally managed to say. "Thanks," Justin said. "I'll call you later." Meygan nodded, then got into her car. She waved, then sped out of the parking lot.

Chapter 5 done. Chapter 6 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review. ( Sorry for long update. Studying for SOL's and finals took over my life) :)


	7. Chapter 6: Opening Night

**Chapter 6: Opening Night**

**(Quick A/N: I know nothing about this play because my school is too cheap to do it(lolz), so some of this stuff might be made up....idk.....thanks -**_**animefairy14)**_

Tonight was the night, and Meygan was really scared. This would be her first major role in a school play since second grade, so it was kind of like, a return to the stage. She was sitting backstage with the rest of the cast, when she heard a few familiar voices. "Hi Meygan." said the voices. She looked to see her friends, girls and guys, coming toward her. "Hey you guys," Meygan greeted. "Thanks for the support. What are you doing back here?" "Just had to see you before the show." Sasha explained. "So kick some booty." Cloe added. "We'll be watching," Fianna said. "And if you see loads of camera flashes, it's Yasmin." Yasmin playfully socked Fianna in the arm. "It'll be Dana." Yasmin cleared it up. "Whatever." Dana said. "What they're trying to say," Nevra explained. "Is break a leg, Megs." "Thanks guys," Meygan giggled. "I'll make you proud." "You better," Dylan said. "We gave up a Friday night for this." "Shut up, Dylan." the girls and rest of the guys said together. Dylan smiled, then the whole gang left. Pretty soon, it was time for the curtain to go up, and the play started up.

The play was just about over. It was time for the kissing scene between Romeo and Juliet. It was the part of the play where Romeo comes in to find Juliet passed out on the floor, thinking she's dead. "Oh no," said Justin, in his role of Romeo. "My dearest Juliet, you mustn't be dead." In her role of Juliet, Meygan was perfectly still, making sure not to move a muscle. As she lay on the cold, hard stagefloor, the realized that she had to sneeze. She made sure she held it down as Justin said his lines over her. "I shall drink the poison that killed my love," said Justin. "I must join my love, in the heavens above." Justin, in his role, drank the empty, handmade clay wine glass, then dropped it. He fell to the ground, sprawled out like he was dead. Meygan, in her role of Juliet, sat up. "Romeo," she said. "Romeo, what has happened to you?" She crawled over to where Justin lay, then said her line, "My dearest Romeo, you must wake up, you must." She shook him, and as much as Justin wanted to move, he couldn't. Meygan, in her role, noticed the empty cup and said, "He drank the poison." She lifted Justin's head up and placed it oh her lap. "Oh Romeo," she said. May one kiss upon your lips, let me join you in the heavens above." Justin stayed in his role, not moving an inch. With that, Meygan leaned down and softly kissed Justin. After she parted, she whispered, "I love you Romeo." And with that, she fell back, sprawled out like she was dead as well. The curtain closed and everyone was clapping and cheering. With no one being able to see them, Meygan and Justin got up, and were joined by the rest of the cast. They all held hands as the curtain went up for them to take a bow. After doing that, they went backstage. "You were great Meygan." said Justin. "Thanks," Meygan smiled. "You were too." They all went into their dressing rooms and changed. Meygan got out of the costume and into a pair of comfy jeans, a black t-shirt, and her Converse sneakers of course. She hung the costume up on the costume rack, then got her bag and went out into the auditorium. "Meygan," said her mother, Valerie. "That was amazing honey." "She's right," agreed her stepfather, Tom. "Amazing." "You were great Megyan." said her little brother, Michael. "Thanks guys," Meygan smiled as she picked up her little brother. "I don't even know how I managed to keep it all together." She kissed her little brother's cheek, then put him down. "We'll see you at home." Valerie said. "Okay," Meygan said. "Bye." The family smiled, then left. Meygan made her way over to her friends. "There's our Juliet." Cameron said. The rest of the gang looked up and said, "Hey Megs." "That was so awesome," Yasmin complimented. "You are a true star." "Can this be our magazine cover story?" "Sure it can," Meygan answered as she watched Justin come on over to them. "Did you take lots of pictures?" "Yeah," Yasmin answered. "You saw the numerous camera flashes didn't you?" Meygan smiled as Justin wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Hi ladies." he greeted. "Hey Justin." the girls greeted back. Meygan hugged Justin tight, and kissed his cheek. "Well Megs," Dylan said. "We're heading home. Well, us guys are." "We're going to our office," Sasha said. "I have some pics I have to put on MySpace anyway." The girls and guys left and Meygan looked at Justin. "I love you." she said. "I love you too, Meygan." Justin said. He kissed her forehead, and they left out, ready to start their relationship.

**The End**

Final chapter done. More from me soon. Read and Review. (P.S. Sorry for the long update) :)


End file.
